Erica Finch
Erica Finch is the Skyward Force White Ranger. Background Erica lives near a wildlife animal clinic that is run by her parents, both of which are Vets. She has a younger brother who's about 8 years old. She's best friends with Ren DiGrazia, despite the fact that they are both polar opposites of each other. History (Skyward Force) Erica grew up loving all forms of life. This upbringing made her a shy and quiet girl. Damien Finch, her Father, received the White Keystone from Alan sometime before the start of the series. This was eventually passed onto Erica herself. Years before the start of the series, Erica, on her first day at a new school, met Ren. Through their friendship, Erica was able to come out of her shell, solidifying their friendship. Like the others, Erica was saddened by Parker's abrupt departure. It was revealed that during a trip to Ocean Bluff, California, Erica was saved by Dominic Hargan. This would predispose Erica to being able to use the Morphing Grid later on. On a class trip to the wilderness, Erica and her friends encountered Kaldur, Prince of Eltar. The Prince was on the run from the Erebians and was dying from his injuries. As a final act, Erica and his friends were given the ability to Morph. Like Sage, Erica was more reluctant to fight. However, she was convinced when seeing how many civilians needed her. After meeting a few Veteran Rangers, Erica was shocked by the arrival of the Gold Ranger, who was none other than one of her childhood friends, Jackson. While she was open to him joining, Parker and Tony denied this. Eventually, they came around and Jackson joined the team. After a year of fighting and gaining new powers, allies, enemies, and weapons, the Rangers gained the ability to "Legend Shift," or transform into Veteran Ranger Forms. Upon going on a Vision Quest to discover the origins of the Power Rangers, the Skyward Rangers embarked on a new quest. They were tasked by Oracle to find the Gaia Force, a powerful energy source that would grant the user any wish they desire. To do so, they were told to gather the Pieces of Light unlocked by previous Ranger teams before Grid Emergence. Unfortunately, Vasco, an old friend of Alan, sought the Gaia Force as well and proved to be a formidable opponent. After a few fights, Vasco revealed that he kidnapped Tommy and recreated the Psycho Rangers. Erica soon learned of her alien heritage. She is part Enerdite, beings who are in tune with Cosmic Energy and can freely manipulate it to achieve numerous different results. Later, Erica encountered Ventus, Parker's Uncle and Kaldur's younger brother. He joined the team, bringing the number to seven. The War only continued to escalate as the King and Queen of Erebia took the helm to lead the attack strike. Erica, after a series of events, began a romantic relationship with Alan. After destroying Vasco, the Psycho Rangers and the Erebian Royal Guard, the King and Queen launched an all-out attack on the Earth. Through these events, the Rangers lost their powers once more. However, Ventus sacrificed his life to restore them. With Grid Emergence upon them, Yaxley, the child of Evil, was released and merged with Queen Verna. The Rangers eventually defeated them both and pacified the Erebians. After returning the Legendary Power Stars to their respective owners, Erica planned on attending Julliard for Musical Theater. Personality Erica is more reserved than her best friend, Ren. She's soft spoken and kind, and often tries to find the solution that requires the least amount of conflict. She loves animals and is a humanitarian. She often questions whether or not fighting against the Erebians is the best course of action, but she knows in her heart she must stand and fight against the darkness. Ranger Powers As a member of the Skyward Force, Erica has access to the abilities of her Keystone predecessor: Ninjutsu. Using Power Stars, Erica can summon her Zords and manipulate Elements. She briefly gained the ability use cast powerful illusions, but this was lost upon losing her powers the first time. After her vision quest to see the origins of the Power Rangers, Erica gained the ability to Legend Shift into any Ranger in history, granted that a representative from the team gives her their blessings. Upon the end of her official tenure as White Ranger, Erica mastered her Skyward Ninja Powers, being able to use her Elemental Techniques and basic Ninja capabilities to their fullest potential. She and her Team returned the Legendary Ranger Stars to their respective owners, thereby forfeiting her ability to Legend Shift. Other Skills and Abilities * Energy Manipulation: Being an Enerdite, Erica can use Cosmic Energy for a variety of powers. ** Telepathy ** Telekinesis ** Energy Blasts ** Energy Shields ** Flight Category:White Rangers Category:Female Rangers Category:Skyward Force